


(代发)巫妖王传说·第五章

by mianyunlengcui



Category: World of Warcraft, 镇魂 | Guardian (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 04:18:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19369612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mianyunlengcui/pseuds/mianyunlengcui





	(代发)巫妖王传说·第五章

CP：巍澜

《魔兽世界》AU，也许是81介子的某一个……赵云澜曾经玩过的游戏世界啥的（神马）

私设如山

努力不OOC（意思就是其实还是OOC……）

 

DK巍巍

法师澜澜

 

带面面玩，面面熊孩子大反派，不洗白

 

 

\-------------------第五章·生死-----------------

 

我了个去哪里有敏感词了……

且看且珍惜，看看能留到神马时候吧……

 

第五章·生死

 

书房里，魔法扫帚已完成了一天的打扫，很有气质地靠在角落的墙边；魔法灯笼安宁地浮在低空中，散发柔和的光芒。

厚实的地毯上状似随意地摆放着靠垫和毛毯，旁边散落着几本打开的书籍。

沈巍穿过书房，推开书房尽头，奥术实验室的门。

长生轨、山河锥、镇魂灯三件看似朴素的配饰被妥善地安放在属于它们的位置上。

赵云澜的脚下是一个元素转换法阵。

或者说，他整个人，从上到下，被一堆不同的元素转换法阵包围着，形成了一个小型的魔网。

功德笔的笔尖上凝聚着一小丛火苗、一小黑灰色的死气。

赵云澜把火元素和死气导入法阵当中，他们分别沿着魔网的轨迹飞速延伸开去，逐渐变化，火焰很快变为了金色的圣光，而死气……无论在魔网中循环多久，却始终没有任何变化。

功德笔指向发出璀璨光芒的魔网的另外一端。

一丛圣光出现在功德笔的笔尖。

正当沈巍以为他要继续尝试下一次的元素转换，却冷不防赵云澜手中功德笔的笔尖旋舞，瞬间一道圣光能量沿着笔，攀入了赵云澜的身体里。

“唔…………”

“你干什么！！”

赵云澜吃痛的呻吟和沈巍焦急的责备声同时响起，沈巍瞬间闪现至赵云澜身侧，一把握住被圣光完全浸润的功德笔，并以此施展了一个引导法术，寄望于把进入赵云澜身体的圣光导出。

功德笔的笔尖再次旋转，圣光的能量重新进入了魔网。

赵云澜放开了功德笔，任由它自己浮在空中，成为魔网循环中的一个环节。

然后他抓住了想要撤回的沈巍的手臂，将沈巍刚刚握紧过功德笔的手掌翻开。

苍白的掌心中一道触目惊心的灼伤痕迹。

“你……你怎么样！有没有受伤！让我看看！！”沈巍翻手，反过来一把扯开赵云澜长袍的前衣襟，确认的确并没有表面上的伤痕后，才稍稍放下一点点心。

“我没事，我……这不就是想进一步了解一下，圣光到底是怎么治愈伤势的？”赵云澜抬起另外一只手，挠着头，略有点心虚地解释道，“这不正好有机会拿自己试试……”

眼看着沈巍盯着自己，一言不发，也并没有放开自己的打算，赵云澜只能硬着头皮，继续解释道，

“呃……安、安啦？就是有点疼而已，没有别的后遗症。那个啥，倒是你的手，让我看看？”

……

看着面前假装一脸无所谓，正试图安抚自己的赵云澜，沈巍觉得无法自处。

没有人比他更了解赵云澜。

甚至于不需要走进这间实验室，他就知道赵云澜在做什么。

想要把“死亡”的能量转化为任何别的元素，这个实验失败了——这简直是理所当然的，在过去的许多年中，精于研究能量转换的沈巍，亦从没有成功完成过这个过程。

所有的生命从诞生伊始，便在不停地向死亡走去。达拉然中曾经有一位钻研死亡魔法的法师，他能够完成任何元素向死亡的转化，然而这个过程却从来都不可逆。

…………

就像人死不能复生一样。

而对于圣光的测试，只是在这样一个失败的魔法实验过程中，额外进行的小实验罢了。

未经引导的圣光会灼伤亡灵，这就是信仰圣光的人们所说的“净化”。

圣光能够让死亡重归死亡的安宁，但圣光并不能改变死亡。

而经过引导的圣光，甚至于仍然可以治愈已经死去的身躯——这实在是太奇怪了。

现在拥有了至少小半个“死亡”的身躯的赵云澜，怎么可能放过这样的机会，不做这样的测试？

这简直就不是赵云澜了。

但是，如果可以的话，沈巍只想把眼前的人圈禁在自己的双臂之中，不让他进行任何危险的事、可能伤害到自己的事、可能让他痛苦的事。

而沈巍又非常清楚地知道，这样的做法本身就是对赵云澜的伤害。

所以他不能。

于是最后，他缓缓放开了赵云澜，微微侧头，低声道，

“我来试试。”

“小巍——”

“我也想试试，你明白的——”连理由都想好了——这样的机会，可以亲自体验圣光的治愈之力在死亡的身躯里是如何作用的，自己了解赵云澜，赵云澜当然也很了解自己——只要表现出真的想要探知的想法，赵云澜就不会阻止自己。

“唔……我……”

“云澜？！”听到赵云澜痛苦的低吟，沈巍本能转身，然后立刻被朝着自己倒来的赵云澜抱了个满怀。

啧，计划赶不上变化，但此时沈巍也顾不得别的了，“你怎么了！！”

“……疼……”

随着赵云澜将全身的重量都靠上来，沈巍也感到身体里一阵虚弱——长生轨并不会将痛感传递，但是受到的伤害却是共享。

抬手撤去魔网的阵眼，将循环往复的元素固定在法阵当中，沈巍将赵云澜打横抱起，踏入实验室一角的小型传送阵，稍息便出现在了卧室。

沈巍弓身将赵云澜安置到柔软的床榻当中，刚要去扯被褥，赵云澜却长臂一伸，勾上沈巍的脖子，将人直接揽入自己的怀中，一抬头就献上一个深吻。

赵云澜总是能够轻易地挑动沈巍的情绪，让他在失去理智的边缘挣扎。

深吻过后，沈巍的呼吸显得有些沉重，刚想好好询问赵云澜的身体状况，抬头便见到赵云澜一双勾人的桃花眼满含着笑意正看着自己。

就算大致上知道刚才的虚弱有一大半是赵云澜装出来的，沈巍此时也顾不得生他的气，何况赵云澜很快便又一次将沈巍拉近了，继续刚才的亲吻啃咬。

在外忙碌了许久，又发生了许多的事情，被刻意回避的诸多情绪，被突如其来的亲密接触彻底引爆了。

沈巍总是克制得很好的情感和欲望在赵云澜的再三撩拨下终于失去了管理，反客为主地搂上赵云澜的腰，将人扣紧，加深了这个亲吻。

两具身躯紧贴，彼此都显得有些燥热，赵云澜颇不耐烦地伸手，非常熟练地将覆在沈巍身上的衣衫尽数扯开。

……

…………

“卧槽，你——唔…………”眼前所见的沈巍的躯体有点超出赵云澜的预估——他早就知道死在斯坦索姆的沈巍必然身受重伤了，但没想到事实展现在眼前这么具有冲击力——而沈巍显然破罐子破摔，并不打算在这种时候停下来交代自己胸前背后贯穿的这道狰狞伤口的来历——这具已经彻底死过一次，并且已被转化为死亡骑士的身躯，其实已经感觉不到多少痛楚，伤口不会流血，也已经被粗糙地缝合过了，心脏还在跳动、血液也在尚未坏死的那部分躯体内流淌——这些还都是托了赵云澜的福，让他并未彻底死去——身体只要不彻底散架，凑合能用便是了。

就是有点丑。

沈巍亲吻着赵云澜的颈项，感受到怀中法师略显粗糙的手掌正抚摸着自己背上的伤疤，一种奇异的酥麻感传遍了全身，欲望悄然袭上，身体变得无比敏感，怀中恋人的每一个回应、每一次触摸都如此清晰鲜明，脑中模模糊糊，无法深思。

奇异的痛感不知不觉攀遍彼此的全身。沈巍无法分辨这是真实的痛感，还是由于不能和赵云澜真正合为一体而从灵魂深处传来的痛苦。但这种强烈到几乎灼烧了所有神智的痛苦，以及铺天盖地彻底失控的欲求，让沈巍感到一种脱离了桎梏的舒爽。

仿若浑身上下的枷锁全部被碾碎了，终于能再无任何阻碍地相结合。

他们紧紧相拥，抵死缠绵，恨不得就在此时此刻彻底融化了，搅一搅，混合到一起，再分不清彼此才好。

翻来覆去，亦不知折腾了多少次，情欲终于褪去，只懒洋洋地相拥着，享受此刻内心的平静和安宁。

赵云澜懒懒地闭着眼，搂着沈巍的手臂动了动，想要再次确认沈巍背上的伤痕。然而触手所及却是一片粘腻。

虽说刚才的情事相当激烈，但好像还是哪里不对？赵云澜睁开眼，眼前的景象却吓了他一跳，

“小巍？？”

“昂？”沈巍的思维尚未完全回归，闻言略有些迟钝地看向赵云澜，这一眼看去，却也吓得瞬间清醒了——藉着屋内用以夜间照明的幽暗的魔法灯光，沈巍看到赵云澜的身躯上，竟到处都是鲜血。

“你——伤到哪里了！！”慌乱地坐起来，伸手小心翼翼地去抚摸赵云澜的身体，却被赵云澜一把抓住了手腕，“是你的血。”

魔法师也坐了起来，伸手轻轻按在死亡骑士的胸膛上，“你看，是从你的伤口流出来的鲜血。它们——你的身体，活过来了。”

沈巍一时间竟有些反应不过来，只是茫然地低头，确见自己的身躯恢复了生命的征兆，死亡的灰败褪去了，伤口竟在愈合，看起来已远不如之前那般狰狞可怖。他后知后觉地感受到了鲜活的痛感和伴随躯体愈合时的麻痒，直接而真实。

赵云澜从床头随便摸出一根魔杖——大概是某一年儿童周时孤儿院的小姑娘送给他的仙女棒——随意地挥舞几下，绷带和消毒药水从房间不同的角落飞了过来。他麻利地为沈巍包扎伤口，末了还想施展一个止痛的法术，却被沈巍低头温柔的亲吻阻止了。

赵云澜放开手中的各种物事，伸出双臂，轻轻拥住面前的人。

属于他的小巍，终于又有了活人的体温。

\----------------------------TBC------------------------------

有些剧情解释一下：  
从赵云澜在斯坦索姆捡回小鬼王以后，他两几乎一直在马不停蹄的忙着给沈面收烂摊，而赵云澜也十分了解沈巍这人，是不愿意在不安全的环境下宽衣解带的。这是一开始气氛挺好但是也没有H上的原因，也是赵云澜一直没有把小鬼王扒光了检查身体的原因之一。  
当然了，前提是就算扒光了看到沈巍灰败的尸体，在那种情况下也没有办法好好研究有没有办法进行治疗。事实就是沈巍已经被变成了个DK，后面到底要怎么办只能从长计议了，所以也就不急着给小鬼王检查身体。  
最后，当然也还有长生轨的作用，通过生命链接，赵云澜可以大致上知道小鬼王的状态当下没有太大的问题。

 

然后是关于这个肉渣的背景设定，有些是《魔兽世界》本来的设定，有些是我瞎编的，加起来就比较长……恩……（我开个车要先整理一下设定也是醉了orz）

 

1、赵云澜体内治疗系的圣光还在作用，是有点疼不过没有那么疼，他的确是装的成分多一点。而沈老师的确get到了圣光在赵云澜体内作用的后遗症，就是会虚弱。赵云澜装了，当然是为了不让沈老师去尝试导入圣光到自己体内玩儿，毕竟两人身体“死亡化”的程度其实是不一样的，沈老师要是干了这事儿，吃的苦头肯定比赵云澜严重多了。

2、H的事情比较复杂，涉及到很多设定  
精神上：沈老师已经是个DK了，虽然他目前本质还活着，但是整体状态趋于亡灵。而亡灵的情感和情绪都是很淡薄、无限趋于无的。沈老师呢，本身克制惯了，在外、以及对除了赵云澜之外的人，他本来就很冷淡，所以理论上他其实应该还不能get到成为dk以后对自己在灵魂或者情感上产生了怎样的影响。  
肉体上：亡灵的对各种各样的感觉的感知度都很低，沈老师并没有完全“死亡”，所以应该比一般的DK在感知度上稍微高一点，但是总之也没有好到哪儿去。  
设定上：亡灵、DK这样的生物，尤其是DK……这是一种完全拥有自我意识、又拥有相对非常完整肉体的亡灵（比如说巫妖：只剩下骨头脑子和小裙子，一般来说都是疯狂魔法师和科学家，不会在意情感啊肉体啊欲望啊感觉啊之类之类的；比如说骷髅啊僵尸啊缝合啊食尸鬼啊……这些东西的意识已经不完整了，所以也不会像DK这样纠结），其实会有对情感和肉体的感知方面渴求，就是说他们渴望能够拥有正常的感情和感觉。  
事实上：沈巍在面对赵云澜的时候会拥有正常的感情，长生轨在其中起到了至关重要的作用。他们在H的时候，会有“死亡元素转换为生命元素”这样的过程，所以在H的时候沈老师身上的伤口会非常痛，但是这会让他觉得特别爽特别开心……在H的时候他全身腐坏和死亡的状态会临时转换为完全正常的活体，但是H过后，过一阵就会重新转换回去，这个过程应该挺痛苦的，但是沈老师大概觉得很不错了。啊当然昆仑君也是一样的。  
在H时候产生的生命能量也能够治愈他们身上的伤势，所以虽然如果受伤的话会很痛，但是过后就好了。  
原理设定：H其实本身是一个诞生生命的过程，所以这本身是一个“其他能量转换为生命能量”的自然而然的过程。其实本来DK是没有H能力的，但是沈老师又不完全是“死亡”的，所以这里就发生了BUG，他“活着”的部分帮助转化了他们身体里的“死亡”能量。

现状是：虽然发生事情的原理是“事实上”里写的那样，但是两个人在第一次H的时候并没有意识到有神马不对的，因为他们以前是这样H，所以现在也是这样H，好像没什么不对，所以要等H完毕以后才发现哪里不对……

哦最后要说一下圣光：圣光治愈的原理是“净化”，可以理解为把腐坏的东西直接干掉，灼烧消毒，所以圣光作用于亡灵，属于烧掉多少算多少，可能把特别不好的伤口或者别的啥烧一烧，不干净的，流脓、腐烂的部分基本上就被烧掉了，剩下还没烂的部分就保留下来。但是这完全是消耗性的，而死亡的躯体是没有再生能力的，所以就是烧一点少一点啊……本质其实是破坏性的治疗，但是在不得已的情况下还是能用用的，当然用起来也会异常疼痛。大概是少数能够让亡灵感到特别痛苦的元素之一了。（所以说起来DK也许特别喜欢圣骑士治疗也说不定呢？）

以上都是毫无根据的瞎设定如有bug……也不管了。


End file.
